


zipping across the stars

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Famous Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Riding, Strangers to Lovers, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction consists of five people; Louis, Zayn, Niall, Liam, and Gemma. When the band preforms at Wembley Stadium the boys are introduced to Gemma's younger brother Harry.</p><p>Louis wishes he had known that before he threw himself at the boy for six hours but he can't stop now can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	zipping across the stars

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay, so this is based of this post: http://larryprompts.tumblr.com/post/102418604519/yvessaintlouis-yr21-imagine-if-gemma-was-the
> 
> and when i saw it i kind of immediately threw up words on my keyboard and after a few days of re-reading and re-reading to make sure it was perfection- it still isn't- I decided to put it here. For the public.
> 
> I'm sure I will regret this one day..
> 
> Title is from Sam Smith's Change Your Mind.

They were huge. Bigger than anyone expected, to be quite frank. A band with four boys and one girl, that's obviously begging for scandal.

Except it wasn't. 

Everyone expected the boys to fight over Gemma and she wouldn't be able to choose and it would cause scandal after scandal and just blow up in Simon Cowel's face. But here's the thing, it didn't!

Who knew that you could put a girl in a room with boys and they wouldn't all try to jump her bones, crazy I know right? Some how, four years later, they're still slaying the charts, selling out stadiums in mere minutes, and by some miracle, none of them have tried to get with Gemma.

Don't get me wrong, Gemma Styles is one of Hollywood's most gorgeous girls of all time, voted sexiest woman in People magazine this past month. But when you live with her for four years, seen her at her highest and lowest moments, had her cry on your shoulder, smelt her farts and had her burp right in your face as a greeting... she loses that "Sexy" quality everyone else loves so much.

But Gemma is not the only one at fault here of course the other boys are just as grotesque, if not more. The boys; Niall, Louis, Liam, and Zayn are all in One Direction with the lovely Styles as well, all of the fighting and aiming for Sexist Man of the Year but some how beat out by the manlier of men. Liam comes pretty close every time though.

They have put out some of the most incredible music, Gemma's voice works perfectly with the boys, being naturally higher than the rest of them as she is a female, but she also has this rugged timbre in her as well that comes out in some of their songs like Little Things, Act My Age, or Ready To Run. 

She is also very talented in song writing, Niall and Louis being her trusty side kicks when it comes to that department. Niall easily working with the cords on the guitar and drums to find out the notes and rhythm of the song while they write. However Louis brings such a poetic talent to the songs, listens to what Gemma wants to write about and somehow he can just come up with these insane metaphors and knows just how to sing what she can barely speak.

As a team they have created some of the more softer and emotional tunes such as Night Changes or Moments. However do not forget about Liam and Zayn because they bring the rock and edge to the group, the other three being more of the softer side of One Direction, but Zayn and Liam are the bad boys.

They write with the intent to scream it out at concerts, imaging the crowd just dancing and having a drunken blast. Co-writing together most of the time as they both have the same mind set, usually with Louis monitoring to help with the wording and Gemma to make sure they keep it at least a bit appropriate. Liam and Zayn wrote songs such as Rock Me, No Control, and Girl Almighty; they were as the ones who worked with Wheatus to preform Teenage Dirtbag.

As a group they work marvelously, and even though they sometimes write the songs by them selves individually, they still come to each other when they're done to get any last touches or changes.

They are a family.

*

Tonight they are playing at Wembley Stadium, each of them sending cars out to get their families to see the show. The stadium itself was hysterically enormous and shit how did they sell this out?

They went through rehearsals without a hitch, getting to spend half an hour chilling out with the fans who bought tickets to watch them practice. Gemma was currently off the stage and walking along the gate to take photos and just chat with the group, only being about fifty teenagers. 

She was asking them questions and following them all on twitter and just really soaking up the fact that this was her life. After she was positive she had a genuine conversation with every single one of them she climbed back on the stage, with Louis' help. 

"Always gotta stop don't you Gems?" he shock his head in disbelief. Louis wasn't as personal with the fans and Gemma was, barely waved at the fans. It wasn't that he didn't like them or that he hated them but Louis never really knew what to do, he personally always felt like he was just in their way of Niall or Gemma so he tended to stay out the way and just do his part.

Gemma smiled so hard it looked like it hurt, "Yeah, can't believe this is what we do Lou..."

He nodded along, patting her on the back and headed back stage for a water. He stopped at the toilets on the way there, using the public one in the theater because the doors hadn't yet opened and he liked to venture in the creepily empty hallways until he wasn't allowed to anymore.

He ran into two girls who had early access to the merch stands, they audibly gasped, running up to him for a hug. It was times like these that Louis felt like the fans genuinely were there for him, that maybe there were a few who came to hear the songs' Louis wrote and to hear him sing them.

He signed their shirts, photos, phones, took photos and hung out with them for a bit before excusing himself to the rest room; kissing both of them on the forehead before waving himself off.

Once he got to the restroom he felt like his blatter might explode a bit, finishing his business and washing his hands quickly, knowing if he wanted to get to roam he was going to speed this up a bit. 

As he was walking out, he smacked someone with the door. He instantly froze, collecting his brain off the floor before checking to see if whoever was obviously trying to enter was okay. The boy was grabbing his forehead wincing, Louis sucked in a quick breath because even though this boy was obviously in pain he was also obviously beautiful.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, are you alright? Please tell me you're okay!" Louis rushed out, grabbing the boy's wrist.

The boy was taller, hair settling against his shoulders. Shoulders that were carrying a huge black Burberry coat that was clearly well fitted. 

The boy shock his head, curls rushing back and forth, "No, no I'm alright... are you alright?"

Louis giggled a bit, "Yes I am okay, I wasn't just smacked by a door so I'm fine."

He nodded and smiled down at Louis, "Hey you're Louis, I'm Harry." His voice was so deep and almost morbid, but it grumbled inside Louis' chest so comfortably.

Louis stuck out a hand, watching Harry's envelope his own as he shook it. "You've big hands, Harry." He said out of sheer idiocy.

Harry smirked, and okay. Love at first sight is definitely a thing. "Pretty good with 'em I've been told."

"Yeah?" Louis tested, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry nodded, slipping past Louis into the bathroom, eyes never leaving him. "Yeah." Harry winked before turning around and yeah Louis wasn't staying in here long enough to see anymore of this cliche train wreck.

He spun on his heel and headed to hair and wardrobe, no doubt setting the band slightly behind. 

As Lou did his hair he stayed quiet and slightly aroused, turning to twitter to vent he sent out a vague "Yeah I'm alright big hands."

*

It wasn't until the fourth song, Stockholm Syndrome, that he found his family in the crowd. They were such a huge bunch, all looking so mature and just older than the last time he saw them. Save for Ernest and Doris who looked like they weren't quite ready to be at a concert but what can you do?

Louis waved profusely at his family, all of them waving back fondly and laughing when he made faces at the baby twins.

A few songs later he also spotted Harry, the guy from the bathroom, the guy who was apparently very good with his big hands. He smirked, giving the boy a flirty finger wave and biting his lip when Harry returned it.

Niall coming up behind him, resting a hand on his hip but Louis kept his eyes on the head of curls, "Intro into Change Your Ticket?" Louis nodded, patting the blonde's hand until he skipped away.

Harry looked a little put off when he could see his face again but Louis stole himself away to speak to the crowd. "How are we feeling tonight London?" He all but screeched into the mic, the crowd going wild in response.

"Great, so this next song our lovely Niall wrote about Liam's girlfriend Sophia a little while ago." The crowd burst into hysterics at the joke Niall convinced Liam of when he first wrote the song. Liam just flicking Louis off which Louis replied with blowing a kiss at the boy.

He turned back to the crowd, "Alright, I kid I kid, this is Change Your Ticket! By the way, you all are just so crazy tonight, can you just give it up for yourselves? It's so crazy to think you are all here to see us! We suck so I don't know why you wasted your money but westside!" Louis stuck up his tongue throwing up the W on one hand and flicking off the camera man with the other.

"Hey! This is a kids show Louis! Knock that shit off!" Gemma yelled over the roaring crowd.

Louis straightening himself up and sauntered over to where Gemma was seat at the edge of one of their platforms, he ran he fingers along her jawline and through her hair, "Gemma, lovely, baby, sweet heart, I don't give a single fuck-" Louis interrupted himself with a scream as he sprinted away from Gemma who looked so furious as she chased him around with her water bottle.

The other boys and the crowd laughed at the two, watching them run around a bit before Zayn interrupted with, "Okay okay, here's Change Your Ticket!" The cords starting as soon as Gemma grabbed a hold on Louis' white tee shirt, yanking him back and dumping the water bottle all over this neck and clothes.

He screamed looking out onto the crowd, eyes meeting with Harry's who was laughing along with everyone else. Once Gemma walked away and the crowd settled into a frenzy of singing the lyrics back to the boys, Louis looked back at Harry who was still giggling into his hand.

Louis raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say "Seriously?" Harry just mimicking him in response.

Louis shrugged before smirking, grabbing the shirt he had on by the bottom and lifting it over his head, the cheers of the crowd raising to an ear splitting cry as he remained shirtless. Harry's face going completely red was the only detail Louis could see from their distance apart. Louis winked and sauntered away, ringing out his shirt before tossing it into crowd and laughing at the teenage girls tearing at it.

Niall looked over at him, interrupting the song with a cackle into his microphone when he saw Louis missing a shirt, the other boys doing the same. Gemma just rolled her eyes and continued power housing it. Because Gemma was professional; or she liked to make people think she was. 

They had a wardrobe change after this anyway so it wouldn't matter and his shirt wasn't anything he would miss or wasn't able to replace. Louis just giggled to himself as he sung and pranced around the stage.

*

Throughout the entire show Louis kept finding himself returning to Harry's section, the boy had this magnetic pull to him. He was just making flirty and absurd gestures and winks at the kid all night, nothing harmful but they made Louis really wish there was a way this wasn't going to be the last time he ever saw Harry but he knew better because he did this often.

He would obsess over some cute guy in the crowd and be so surprised when he never once saw them again or when he did they were crazy obsessed that it was just creepy.

He made absurd hand gestures with his mic, blowjobs, handjobs. Spitting on Harry's section and nearly falling to his knees when Harry opened his mouth to the spray and winked. He did little sexy dances when they brought the mic stand out, just so happening he was all the way to left of the stage near the tall lad. 

He was having fun and it didn't matter because he was never going to see this kid again so why not go all out with it.

Liam and Zayn started to pick up on his weird gestures, sending him funny looks or confused glances, try to find who ever Louis was sending them to. Louis just giggled when Zayn pulled him in by the back of the neck and harshly whispered "Bruh, who the fuck are telling you're going to give them head?" 

But he just shrugged out of his grip and skipped along to wave to his sisters. He whipped out his iPhone during Little Things, crouching down on the cat walk where his family was seated and taking a selfie with them in the background. He may have done the same where Harry was, both boys making the Westside symbol with stuck out tongues, but who cares.

Louis needed to remember this cutie's face and if that meant he had to very noticeably and publicly take a photo of him who cares; once again, was never going to see this guy ever again. No fucks.

When they finished up Little Things, Gemma started throwing free tshrits into the crowd, Niall tossing sweaty towels they had used, Liam throwing water bottles, and Zayn was video taping little bits. Louis sat down, retying his shoes and picking at little bits of his outfit. 

They always did this before What Makes You Beautiful because it was the last song and there were things that the team hated to pack up after every concert so they just gave it to fans. Louis personally didn't give away anything, never really feeling like anyone would quite want whatever it would be that could find to toss. 

But he walked around the edges of the stage and smiled for photos, answering the questions he could hear, signing what he could reach. He spent most of his time between Harry's section and his family's section. 

Harry just sat back and smiled at him, a bit of fond crossing his face when a five year old was handed to Louis and he just went along with it, taking the kid on stage and dancing around with him and just acting like a toddler as well, doing the same when his mom handed him Ernie.

They finished off the show, Louis actually putting his 100% focus on singing during this last part, but he couldn't resist tickling Gemma whilst she tried to sing her solo making her burst into giggles and falling to the floor. The rest of the boys and the crowd laughing at her expense, only for Gemma to bring Louis down with her.

Tonight was an awesome show. 

*

The stadium was emptying and they finished up the last of their meet and greets, heading back to their dressing room to get washed up and comfy. Their families had backstage passes and he was sure they would just randomly pop by, grabbing his things before the rest of the band so he could get the first shower.

As he made his way to the showers located in the backstage men's room he once again ran into someone as he typed away at his phone. He dropped his shampoo and wash cloth, the boy quickly leaning over and handing it back to Louis.

Louis smirked as he realized it was Harry, "What are you doing back here Curly?"

"Obviously still being rammed into by you." He teased.

Louis cackled at the innuendo, "That so?" Harry blushed once he realized what Louis meant. He still nodded.

"What are you um," Harry coughed into his fist. "Um what are you doing?"

"Taking a shower, want to join?" Louis popped his hip out, and fanned his eyelashes a bit.

The taller boys smirk returned once again, leaning in close to Louis, "Very tempting, but alas I have some where to be in five minutes."

"You could be late," Louis spoke softly, leaning in tantalizingly.

Harry snorted, pulling away, "She's a strict woman so I don't think I'd much get off the hook if I was late babe." He leaned back in and pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek. "I'm positive I will see you later tonight though."

With that Harry was on his way, leaving Louis standing clutching his towel. "Fucking tease!" Louis called after his retreating back.

*

When he finished his shower he felt so clean, that's the thing about taking a shower after shows is you have all this sweat and grime all over you that coming out of the shower you just feel like a king. 

He was dressed in his Apple t-shirt with some skinny jeans and his glasses, they still had to go home after this and Louis knew there were paps outside.

He blow dried his hair to pure fluff and brushed his teeth before heading back to the dressing rooms. 

Once he got there his family was spread around the room along with the other boy's moms as well. He hugged each one of his sisters for a good five minutes, Lottie looking like some runway model nowadays, Felicite looking like she could literally care less about what was going on.

After he greeted them all, he plopped down in his usual chair with Doris and Ernie in his lap, the boys babbling back and forth.

"Hey Gems, when is your family coming love?" He asked as Gemma put her hair up in a bun.

She shrugged, "Should be here any moment-" She was interrupted by the door swinging open and a very large boy sprinting in, picking her up and spinning her around in a crushing hug.

"Speak of the devil!" She shrieked happily, who he assumed was her mom and dad joining the two in a group hug.

"You did wonderful Gems! So great oh my it was just fantastic!" The boy shouted into her neck.

When they all pulled away, Gemma kissing each of their cheeks, Louis finally saw who the boy was... Harry.

Damn, this kid was everywhere.

Louis stood, handing the boys to his sisters, and quickly busying himself with Lou's products, helping her pack away what she wouldn't need until tomorrow's show.

"Louis. Are you okay? Sick? Why are you cleaning?" She pressed a hand to Louis' forehead, only reminding him he had on his glasses, fuck he looked so stupid right now.

He laughed quietly, "Oh just ya know, um."

"Boys have you met my brother, Harry?" Louis spun around, brother? Well Louis' life just gets better and better doesn't it.

He met eyes with the tall lad who was just smirking at Louis, literally just this shit-eating grin was spread across his face. He didn't know if he wanted to punch him or kiss him. Both, definitely both.

The other guys shook Harry's hand, welcoming him and introducing themselves, save for Niall who hung out with the kid quite often. Louis stumbled his way forward, shaking Harry's hand with a crushing hand. Harry just looked so smug right now, and oh my god why is Louis still breathing.

After Lou was completely packed up and he couldn't bullshit anymore by helping, his family saved him by addressing that they had to go and put the boys to bed. Louis lead them out the front, taking his time with saying good bye and making sure he walked them all the way to their car.

Once he walked back inside, Harry was leaning up against the wall waiting for him. "So Louis,"

Louis sneered at him, "Harold."

"That's not my name, it's just Harry."

"Harold, why didn't you tell me that you were, oh I don't know, related to my best friend? Band mate? Person who would snap my neck if she knew what I wanted to do with you?" He stepped closer and closer to Harry.

Harry chuckled, gripping Louis' shirt and yanking him forward, their chests pressed together tightly. "What exactly would you like to do with me?"

Louis gripped Harry's waist, growling a bit, "Fuck-" He was cut off by Harry kissing up his neck, nipping lightly and yanking his hair that rested on the back of his neck.

Louis moved his hands from Harry's waist to his neck as Harry settled a leg between the smaller boys, making his groan through gritted teeth. Harry let his hands roam down his chest to his hips, settling on his ass, kneading and gripping roughly.

"Want you there Haz, ugh need you right there." He whispered into Harry's ear, biting and licking at it. 

Finally, the taller boy gripped his jaw and turned his face to his, both of them meeting in the middle for a sloppy needy kiss.

It was a clash of tongues and teeth but it was everything Louis wanted all night, had been begging for on stage. He felt insatiable.

He broke away, leaning his forehead on Harry's as he reached one hand between them, cupping the boy's bulge in his tiny hand. Harry snapped his eyes shut, pressing his nose against Louis' cheek as he rocked into the touch.

"Want you, Louis. You're so fucking hot," He growled, making Louis smirk and draw his hand away, stepping away from the boy he slowly stepped backwards then breaking into a sprint towards the dressing rooms.

It took until Louis was presentable and calmly walking into the room that Harry fully realized where he went, sorting himself out as well before following, shaking his head in disbelief. What even was this kid?

Louis was sitting in his own leather chair, talking with Gemma and Niall about tonight's performance. Looking up briefly before continuing his conversation, acting as if Harry wasn't really there.

He pulled up one of the chairs next to Louis', trying to join the conversation. 

"You can't just rip off your shirt in a concert Louis." Gemma was scolding Louis, but frankly Harry thought it was the highlight of the show.

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You cannot just pour water on people Gemma, and it was only off for one song so chill your tits, yeah? The crowd loved it!" 

Niall laughed, nodding along with Louis, "Harry, what did you think of the show?"

Harry smiled at the blonde, "Bro you know I live in jealousy so why are you asking? Just gonna tell you the show was shit without me so." Niall and Gemma cackling in response.

"You sing Harry?" Louis asked, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Harry nodded, "I try too." Gemma laughed before launching into how great Harry was, currently working with Ed Sheeran to release an EP.

"He's indie though, very Matt Healy." Gemma told Louis, who just stared a bit in awe of Harry, he could see him as an indie singer, he was very posh yet hipster at the same time.

"I love Matt Healy, he's so hot." Louis stated very blatantly making them laugh.

Gemma punched his arm jokingly, "Don't be putting the moves on my baby brother now Tommo." Louis just smirked, winking at Harry who licked his lips in return, biting to keep from smiling.

"Come off it Gemma, why else do you think I took off the shirt tonight, eh? Had to give Mr. Posh-Spice here a bit of a show." Louis knocked his fist against Harry's jaw teasingly, stopping to graze his knuckles against his cheek. "Such a cutie, had to show him that he wasn't the only one."

Gemma rolled her eyes as the boys cackled, watching Louis tease the blushing boy. "Yeah, yeah, get your ancient wrinkly fingers off his new-born flesh!"

"How old are you Harry, twelve?" Louis teased, pulling at his cheeks, lips, and curls.

Harry shook his head, frown settling on his features, "No, twelve and a half thank you very much. Please kindly share with the group how old are you Louis? Thirty five? Possibly fourty?"

"Oh please, if you're going to be crude at least get the numbers correct; i'm clearly ninety eight, please show yourself the door."

Harry clapped his hands together excitedly, "Ooo a sugar daddy, yes? Okay I want a new motorcycle, a new coat from Burberry, some head scarves from Louis Votton, umm-"

Louis clasped his hand over the boy's mouth, "Yes yes, just draw up a list and your wish is my command lovely."

Harry smiled, "Gemma, tell me why you have never introduced me to this very handsome cougar before?"

Gemma was sitting with her face in her hand, "This is why. You're both ridiculous and together you're just... why? Why God?"

Eventually Zayn came up with the great idea that they all go for a bit of partying tonight, winking at Louis when no one else was paying attention. He was a beautiful wing man.

They all got a bit more dressed down, Harry taking off his coat and hanging it up on Gemma's rack, trusting that their team would take care of it.

When he turned around though Louis nearly fainted, he had on a button up shirt that had the pattern of his grandmother's couch. But the first six buttons were undone, his chest and arms littered with all sorts of tattoos; some going from as childish as a cartoon heart with a banner painted "Same Love" across it, to as badass as a suited skull portrait.

All of them looked like they had their own story and Louis just wanted to sit Harry down and point to which ever on he wanted to, yanking the story out of the boy.

Instead he followed Liam to the car.

*

The lights in the club were slightly blinding but they made Louis jittery and excited, which I guess is their main purpose so. Pink and blues were flashing across the people sitting and flirting at the bar, the people dancing, the secluded booths, it touched every spot of the building.

This including Harry's face, creating these shadows that cast off his cheekbones and made Louis dizzy, the boy looking around in awe, the sweet smile settled on his lips.

Louis wanted to kiss him. He hadn't even had a drink yet but he felt drunk.

Liam grabbed him by the pocket and dragged him to the bar, throwing an arm around him as they walked, "You are so obvious when you want to shag someone mate, think Gemma may have you beheaded if you touch her brother though."

Louis chuckled, shaking his head and leaning into the boy's touch, "Too late, guess you're losing one fifth of 1D then bro."

"No." Liam looked at him with utter shock, "Mate! You just met the lad, how? When?" Liam was shaking his shoulders by now but settling his voice to a harsh whisper as the others approached. 

Louis winked, "Later Liam, details later."

"No, no because I know you and later there will be even more details and they're be just horrific and I cannot believe you! You're so fast, like you're truly insatible."

"Well it wasn't like, all that completed, just the beginning of what could be a long duration of fun."

Liam cackled, shaking his head and ordered them all pitchers to a booth, starting a tab under his credit card as Louis lead everyone to a booth in the back where the music was slightly less obnoxious.

"What were you talking to Liam about babe?" Zayn asked, nodding his head at Louis, the brunette responding with a shake of the head motioning with his hand that it was nothing of importance.

"Later?" Zayn asked.

"Really not that important love, but if you insist yes I will fill you in later." Zayn nodded looking a little hurt at being brushed off.

Harry and Niall settled into the booth next to Louis, Gemma next to Zayn with Liam clambering in after her. 

"Surprised the paps didn't follow us here." Niall said as he poured their beers.

Gemma snorted, "That's what you think, I'm sure they were somewhere, always seem to be." Zayn shaking his head and taking a huge gulp from his glass, obviously annoyed at the press.

"Wish they would just fuck off sometimes, ya know?" Louis said, knocking his beer against Liam's.

Harry nudged his thigh, "Yeah totally, oh my god, press are always after me. I mean they totally have reason too, just look at me!" He joked, lightening the mood as everyone let their shoulders relax into laughter.

Louis pinched his cheek, "I don't quite get it though, like what is so great about you babe? Nothing that special."

Harry nodded, "That's funny because I was just telling Gemma the same thing about you, like how did you even get into this band. Wow loved your X-factor audition though mate, out standing!" Everyone cackling as Louis buried his face into his palms.

"It's so horrendous how did I even get into that show, the judges must have been so deaf my god!" Louis said shaking his head and slamming it on the table.

Gemma started talking about how lucky they were to be where they were today, as she usually does when she drinks, but Louis could only focus on the warm grip that wrapped around his upper thigh.

He sat up straight, lazily sipping at his beer while all the boys dealt with Gemma on the old days when they were younger and had no idea where things were going. Harry leaned in close, nudging his nose against Louis' cheek before whispering, "You were so cute, such a twink back then; looking so innocent with the fringe to your shoulders. 's why you got in no doubt, knew you would be such a good boy, doing whatever the judges told you too."

Louis closed his eyes for a brief moment, leaning into Harry's touch before looking at the boy before him. "Until they realized I wouldn't even wear the clothes they wanted me to, wouldn't take no as an answer, always a bad boy."

He wrapped his hand around Harry's that was still on his thigh, "Need someone to set you right?"

Louis just nodded innocently, whipping his head around when he felt someone kick his shin, looking forward at Zayn, raising an eyebrow. Zayn nodded to Gemma who was randomly glancing at the two as she listened to Niall talk about the time Louis and Liam put lemon's in his brand new white supras.

Louis straightened himself out but didn't take his hand away from Harry's, taking a sip of his beer and motioned to Gemma with his eyes to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes but backed off slightly, going to take his hand away but smirking when Louis frowned and tugged it back.

Liam coughed, "So Harry tell us more about yourself, twenty questions time; learn about us and learn about you."

"More like interrogation time," Harry chuckled. "Shoot."

"Favourite colour. Go, this is a life-staking question so answer cautiously kid." Louis warned.

"Blue." Harry answered back, looking straight into Louis' eyes. "Yours?"

"Green." Louis challenged, Harry looking extremely self satisfied.

"Favourite city?" Zayn asked.

Harry took this question into consideration, "L.A. love the people and just the culture is so amazing there, everything is just bright and aesthetic." Zayn and Liam seemed to agree with him, nodding profusely and telling him about when they went to Toyko.

Niall stood, finished off another beer before going and ordered three rounds of shots for each of them, placing the tray on the table, handing each out. Liam slide two of his over to Louis and Harry, knowing how he could only drink so much since he was driving everyone home.

Louis raised his first shot to Liam as thanks before knocking it back, his face neutral as he did the first three in a row. Louis had a bit of a problem, he drank the most frequently out of the band, having a drink of anything anytime.

He and Niall were totally immune to any strong liquor, the two often filled a water bottle or two with vodka for their shows and split them together; Liam and Gemma giving them stern eye rolls every time.

Zayn slid one of his shots across the table to Louis, he knew how hard it actually was for Louis to get drunk, how hard it was for him to let loose. And Zayn was a light weight; so it evened out in the end.

"Drink much?" Harry giggled at Louis, having only downed one of his shots, his eye still twitching periodically.

Louis laughed, taking his fourth shot as if it was water, "Drink not at all?"

Harry blushed, "I am a total girl when it comes to drinks, I usually get drinks with a lot of sugar and fruit in them." 

Louis chuckled, fondly watching Harry attempt to be brave and take his second shot. The boy took a deep breath, wincing before the glass even touched his lips. Louis saw his problem immediately, Harry took too long to swallow the harsh liquor, letting it sit in his mouth trying to will himself to swallow before finally deciding to let it go.

His face afterwards was absoultely hysterical, shaking his head back and forth as his face squished up. "You're taking way to long to swallow it, you have to just let it slide down your throat, don't even let it sit in your mouth."

Harry started cackling at Louis' phrasing, "Gemma said the same thing to me when I was sixteen." He said, the entire table laughing, Gemma yelling at him to shutup.

Louis sipped his fifth shot, letting it sit in his mouth and loving the burn it caused, as he saw Harry watching, he decided to be a bit of a show off; gargling a bit before making a show of swallowing obnoxiously, Niall and Zayn banging on the table in hysterics.

Gemma stood up, downing her final shot before announcing she was going to go dancing, Niall doing the same.

Harry finished his third shot, taking Louis' advice and immediately letting it drain down his throat, the experience much easier this time.

Zayn and Liam glanced at each other, making some excuse about chilling at the bar or whatever. Louis didn't really care, they were awesome wing men and he would bake them cookies tomorrow.

Cookies sound so good right now. Damn. "Harry, can you cook?" He said a little giggly.

Harry nodded profusely, "Yeah, I'mma really good cook, really good baker. I worked in a bakery until a few months ago. Quit."

Louis nodded, "You should make me food like all the time, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay. That sounds lovely..."

Louis turned in his seat, he could feel the alcohol moving from his stomach to his veins and to his brain. He laid his legs in Harry's lap, propping his arm up on the back of the booth.

"You could make me breakfast in the morning?" Louis asked, placing a hand on Harry's chest.

He quirked an eyebrow, obviously confused, "In the morning?"

Louis rubbed his hands over the fabric before letting them graze Harry's very much exposed chest, "Yeah, cause I clearly want to take you home tonight. Have you to meself."

Harry blushed, scooting closer, "Yeah I forgot about that a bit, you called me a fucking tease, you grabbed my dick earlier and then quite literally sprinted away from me. Get a little shy?"

Louis shook his head, "Couldn't let you think I was too incredibly easy baby."

"But you are?"

"Only for boys that are over six foot with long curly hair and green eyes and look as fucking delicious as you do."

"Very picky boy." Harry said, almost scolding.

"Please kiss me, Harry."

Harry smiled fondly, turning in the bench so he was facing Louis completely, grabbing the boys knees and wrapping them around his hips. Louis grabbed his neck, yanking him forward and placing his mouth over Harry's.

They kissed sweetly at first, chaste kisses, until Louis got another wave of his intake and just plunged his tongue in Harry's mouth. He tasted strongly of liquor and faintly of chocolate, making Louis moan, hands tightening in his curls.

Harry gripped the smaller boy's hips tighter before just pulling him into his lap all together, groaning into Louis' mouth as his ass fully sat on his legs.

He groped and kneaded at his ass, "Fuck, you've such a lovely ass babe."

Louis giggled, running his fingers roughly through Harry's curls as he reconnected their lips, rocking his hips slightly, getting more turned on the longer Harry had his hands on him.

"Fuck Harry, you've such big, lovely hands."

"Wasn't kidding bout what I said, been told I was good with them." Louis growled low in his throat, leaning down and sucking a red mark on Harry's neck as if to say "Mine".

Harry groaned, hands tightening as Louis licked up his neck to his ear and back to his mouth, "Wanna dance?" The smaller boy whispered into Harry's mouth, getting a very quick and frantic nod in response.

Louis crawled off the boys lap, taking his very large hand in his own and leading him past the bar to the crowd, winking at Liam and Zayn as they walked past the two laughing boys. Louis picked off the back of the room, trying to stay out of eyesight of Gemma who was just raving with Niall.

Harry gripped Louis' hips, yanking him backwards into his chest and growling slightly in his ear. West Coast coming on over the speakers, the perfect song for their slow moving limbs, too soaked in vodka and cologne to concentrate on anything but the drag of hips.

Louis pressed his ass into Harry's crotch, grinding back on his dick and smirking when the taller boy wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, kissing up his neck.

Louis reached back, threading his fingers into Harry's shoulder length hair, yanking when he felt teeth grazing the sensitive skin behind his ear. The song making them move even filthier and Louis could feel several eyes on him, probably people recognizing who he was, but at this point; with Harry sucking on his neck and his half hard cock pressing into his ass, he couldn't find a reason to care.

He couldn't quite tell if a particularly bright light was from the club or a camera but Harry was gripping his hips so hard he couldn't think on it too long.

He turned around in Harry's grip, settling his arms around the taller boys neck, pressing his lips against Harry's quickly, "Want you, can't even wait out this song babe."

Harry nodded quickly, taking Louis' hand and leading them out of the back door, not before waving at Niall and Gemma cheekily first, Louis giggling into his shoulder, pushing him faster when he caught Gemma's furrowed eyebrows.

**

Things went so quickly from heated to comfortable in the short time it took to get to Louis' house. Harry walked through the golden front doors in a bit of awe, hardly able to take it all in.

"Tea, love?" Louis asked, leading the way to the kitchen, which left Harry a little breathless.

He looked at Louis, nodding frantically, "I've had wet dreams about a kitchen like this..." He sputtered out.

Louis snorted, "I'm not surprised, a little domestic minx like your self, probably had dreams about gardening that had you waking up hard as well."

Harry just shrugged, "To confirm or to deny, who cares?"

The older boy just giggled, preparing tea for the two of them with silent questions of milk and sugar. "So, want me to suck you off in here? Drink your tea on the counter while you've got me on my knees?"

Harry choked on the Yorkshire brew, a bit of it dribbling down his chin as he struggled to nod his head, accepting the hand Louis offered and willingly let himself be lead to the counter top.

"Just relax and don't let your tea get cold, please." Louis worked off Harry's pants, tugging them to his ankles before settling between them, forearm's resting on his thighs as he took Harry's length in his hands.

He looked up at Harry who was sipping from his mug with wide eyes, both hands gripping the porcelain tightly. He looked like an anxious child trying to behave himself in a toy store.

Louis giggled to himself, taking one hand off the mug and wrapping it around his neck as he ducked down and licked at the head softly, making Harry's hand tighten a bit in his hair. He suckled at the head for a bit before the anxious boy's hips started stuttering forward until deciding to take all of the boy down at once.

Harry choked on his tea and tightened his fist in Louis' hair, yanking harshly; Louis just smirking around his cock and swallowing around him.

It wasn't like this was a piece of cake for the boy, Harry was huge; long and thick. But he could tolerate anything if it meant showing off for this boy.

He looked up to make sure Harry was still drinking his tea and like a little princess, he was. He bobbed up and down for a bit until he heard the clank of Harry's mug sitting in the sink next to him, "Gonna come Lou, fuck you're throat is so wet."

Louis took him all the way once again, sitting completely still until Harry got the point, the boy gripping his head tightly, pushing and pulling him up and down by the hair on his nape.

Harry's hips stuttered periodically and he was shameless about his moans and cursing now that he didn't have his mouth full of tea. 

Once Harry finally came, he nearly got hard again as he watched Louis swallow him down and lick his cock clean, kissing Harry with a bit of come still on his tongue.

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun together Louis." 

"I think so too Harold."

Louis took Harry's hand, leading the him up the stairs and into his bedroom, leaving his clothes down stairs. He sat the end, tugging off his trouser's and pants, watching Harry tear off his own t-shirt.

Harry chased Louis up the bed, the smaller boy crawling backwards and resting against the pillows, Harry meeting him in a kiss. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, tugging his body against his own and grinding his hips up.

Harry groaned into his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip as Louis' drags of his hips got filthier, their cocks lining up together making Louis cry out.

Louis tugged at Harry's curls making the brunette grunt and sit up on his knees, he rearranges Louis' legs so they spread out on his thighs, bunching up when he leaned back down for a kiss.

"Lube? Condom?"

Louis nodded frantically and directed him towards the drawer beside them. Harry found what he needed and settled back between Louis' legs. He hiked the boy's legs up to his chest to have more room.

He coated his fingers with a little more lube than probably necessary, petting Louis' hole a bit before carefully prodded at it with his middle. Louis sucked in a breath as he waited for the liquid to warm up on his skin, whining a bit as Harry fingered him open.

He nodded quickly, "'Nother babe, need more than that- Christ."

Harry smirked as he fit two long fingers into the boy's tight heat, watching as he tucked his head into the pillow and god he's making these sweet fucking noises and whimpers and Harry couldn't help but curl his fingers and pump them faster.

Louis went a little crazy with it, trying to find purchase on the bed somewhere, cheekily taking Harry's free hand in his own before very sluttily sucking his fingers into his mouth making Harry moan, his fingers stuttering a bit.

"Ready, just want you inside me, Jesus."

"Just Harry is fine love." Harry remarked making Louis laugh dryly and smack the boy's chest as his slides on a condom.

Harry put a bit more lube on the condom before silently asking if Louis' ready, only to be pulled forward by Louis' legs wrapped around his waist.

He pumps his cock once, twice, before pushing one of Louis' cheek back with his thumb and nudging his head at Louis' hole teasingly. Finally though, he pushes in and immediately has to fight not to just fuck into the boy completely.

He looks up to see if Louis is alright, pushing in slowly, to find the boy already looking at him, face completely blissed out and content. "Feel so good lovely, so beautiful like this; all laid out underneath me."

Louis blushed, sucking in a deep breath as Harry bottomed out, scooting forward a bit and waiting for Louis' brow to smooth out.

He caressed down the boys sides, tugging at his cock a bit to relief some of the pressure only to have his hand swatted away, "Move please, H."

Harry nodded silently, drawing his hips back by only a few inches and slowly moving his cock back and forth; taking it at a steady speed before Louis slapped his thigh, "Come on Harry give it to me, harder lovely."

Harry smirked, pulling almost all the way out before shoving his dick back into Louis' hole, Louis moaning brokenly mixing beautifully with Harry's groan. "So good H, just like that."

Harry went like that for a while before he couldn't take it anymore and fucked in faster, feeling as if he couldn't get enough. Louis moaning loudly and so so prettily every time he hit that spot.

"Stop, stop, gonna cum if you don't. Want this to last longer." Louis pushed Harry out of his hole before pressed him onto the bed and climbing over him, "Lemme ride your cock babe."

Harry moaned at the mere sentence but complied, letting Louis pump his cock for a bit before lining it up with his hole and slowly sinking down on it, both of them moaning into the hot room.

Harry gripped his hips, which where covered in bruises from gripping them. He pulled Louis down by the neck; sucking and biting any spot he could reach as Louis ground and clenched around his cock teasingly.

Once he deemed Louis well covered he let the boy get to work, reaching out and rubbing at his nipples just to hear his pretty little whimpers. He watched as the boy rode him, forcing himself to use his thigh muscles to please himself. 

Harry couldn't lie he liked the fact that Louis wasn't trying to please Harry, he wasn't trying to get an orgasm out of him or act so slutty on his cock. He was using Harry's cock to get himself off. 

Louis completely disregarded his own cock in favour of slamming himself onto Harry's dick over and over again, his cries getting louder with every swivel of hips.

"Love your cock Harry, god, could fucking do this for the rest of life; fucking hell!" He screamed, and Harry couldn't help but fuck up into him, meeting him in the middle with his own thrusts.

He chased the heat and christ was Louis tight around him. 

He knew Louis was going to come when his thrusts got shorter but so much harder, screwing himself down everytime, grinding himself on Harry's cock everytime he bottomed out.

He knew because Louis' eyes were closing and he couldn't help but let every and any sound tumble out of his mouth.

He knew because there were little tears falling down his cheek and because he fell forward a tiny bit to find purchase on Harry's chest.

Harry continued to fuck up into him, the familiar feeling of tugging curling in the pit of his stomach as he drew closer and he couldn't help but ward off his orgasm until Louis spurted all over their chests and tightened around him like a vise.

Louis continued to bounce up and down until Harry shot his load into the condom and even then he rode him through it, shaking at the overstimulation like he loved it.

Harry picked him up and off his cock and into his arms, laying him down on the bed next to him. He pulled off and tied the condom, leaning over the bed to find a bin and water bottle.

He found a half empty one on Louis' night stand, taking a gulp himself and making sure Louis sipped at it while he went to get a wash rag. He wiped Louis' belly and his own chest off, cooling down Louis' face and neck before taking the water bottle and rag back into the bathroom.

He settled back into the sheets with Louis curled up in his arms, "You alright love?" He asked, petting his hair back and stroking his arm reassuringly.

Louis kissed his chest a few times, before nodding, "So good Harry, so fucking good."

**

After everything they did last night, the worst feeling was Louis waking up to an empty bed, but his frown was quickly reversed when he heard the clanging of pots downstairs. He dragged himself to brush his teeth and sort his messy hair into something presentable.

His neck, collarbones, thighs, and hips were littered in purple and red marks and bruises but they just made him smile.

He made his way downstairs, after putting on a pair of shorts, where Harry was apparently making pancakes and wearing a pair of Louis' basket ball shorts. When the boy failed to notice him he couldn't help but wipe out his phone and snap a photo, sending it to the boys.

what a keeper... 

He made his presence known by wrapping his arms around the muscular boy, nuzzling his neck, "For me cutie pie?"

Harry chuckled, flipping a pancake over, "Not just for you and me; apparently the rest of your band are joining us."

Louis froze, "Gemma?"

"She's the one who texted me."

He hide his face in Harry's back, skin soft and warm and he just wanted to stay in bed wrapped around this beautiful boy for the rest of forever. "Don't wanna get dressed or do anything, just wanna lay around with you."

Harry sighed, putting the spatula on the counter top, turning off the stove and turning to wrap his arms around Louis. The boy just becoming even more clingy, "Don't wanna face her just yet Haz, she's going to take one of my knifes and carve my face like a pumpkin."

Harry made a disgusted face, "Gross, that's just graphic."

"Well get prepared to see it live!" Harry just laughed, leaning down and picking Louis up by his thighs, Louis hissing a bit as his legs stretched and his bum ached.

Harry nuzzled his cheek, "Sorry. Too hard last night?"

"No no, so good last night." He giggled a little bit, pulling away to look Harry in the eyes. "So fucking amazing last night Haz..."

Harry furrowed his brows, "Haz?" Louis blushed profusely, quickly hiding his face in Harry's neck. "Don't be embarrassed; it's cute. I like it."

Louis was about to retort when a blonde head poked through the kitchen yelling about pancakes, the rest of the bunch following him in; Gemma being the last one.

Niall grabbed a plate of food, not even blinking twice at the two half naked boys wrapped around each other in the middle of the room. Louis pressed his face further into Harry's warm skin, refusing to look at any of them.

"You've got nice tattoos Harry, wow! They're so peculiar, like it." Zayn said poking at Louis' ribs, making him jump and cling tighter to Harry's shoulders.

All the boys made plates of the food Harry prepared within seconds, sitting at Louis' bar counter without even a second look at the two boys. When Louis finally peaked at Gemma she was just glaring at the two, making him quickly hide again.

"Gonna lemme eat something Lou, or am I just gonna hold you all day?" Harry joked, shifting his weight.

Louis giggled, "Told you I just wanted you to hold me all day, yeah? And protect me from your sister. She's burning my arm off with her eyes as we speak."

The boys laughed as Gemma just huffed and started to fill up a plate for herself. "Eat Louis, then I can choose how I kill your dumb ass."

"To be fair Gemma, I think Harry already did that last night for him. You may just be making it better... or worse." Niall said through a mouth full of fried dough, the boys cackling as Louis blushed and Harry smirked.

"God shutup, Niall!" Louis and Gemma said in unison. Louis climbed down from Harry's arms once Gemma sat herself down, making him and Harry plates of food. Harry touched his fingers to Louis' hips as he did, kissing his cheek when he got close enough making Louis turn his head to make fun of Harry about being insatiable; only to be kissed straight on. 

Instead of making fun of Harry he found himself leaning into the kiss happily, pressing Harry's plate into the boy's chest. "Eat lovely," Louis whispered against Harry's mouth, giggling when the boy just accepted the plate and continued to press kisses to Louis' lips.

"Gross, we're eating! Stop with your love fest, it's too early!" Niall shouted between a mouthful of food, waving his fork around.

Louis took Harry's plate out of his hands and put it on the counter, pressing the boy against the fridge; standing on his tip toes and kissing the daylights out of him. Liam and Zayn cackling as Niall and Gemma looked appalled, frowning into their pancakes.

After that everyone was pretty civil during breakfast, humming happily between bites and exchanging small talk about their performance the next night. 

"'Fraid I'll mess up Night Changes again like I did last night to be completely honest with you guys." Louis admitted shyly, looking down at his plate slightly ashamed.

Harry grabbed him by the neck and pressed a kiss into his hair, "thought it was endearing lovely, would actually be a little pleased if you did it again tomorrow it was so cute." making Louis blush and that was that.

They all spent the day snuggling on the couch watching movies until Harry successfully pushed them out the door. Gemma stopped Louis before she left, "I hope this is more than a one-night thing."

"As do I." He said with all sincerity in the world.

**

Louis and Harry thought it be a good idea to go out for lunch a few days later. Both of them were still covered head to toe in love bites; some from their first night together, others from just that morning. So naturally they both wore shorts and tank tops; Harry wear lose jean shorts cuffed to his mid thigh while Louis wore his to his knees with patches cut out that showed his plaid boxers.

Harry's top was bright pink while Louis' had a naked couple fucking on his, naturally. 

They went to a nice little cafe, choosing to sit outdoors; they ordered turkey sandwiches and iced coffees, feet tangled beneath their table.

Louis had on a backwards snapback and Harry sported his new fedora that Louis got him the previous day. They shared matching smirks at each other, both a little overcome with how happy they were these past few sex-hazed days.

"So Louis."

"Harold."

"I think my sister has officially given the approval."

Louis raised an eyebrow, "Has she?"

"She asked if we were official yet and had a secret little smile on. I kind of think her and Liam have a bet going on though." Harry chuckled, tearing up his napkin.

"Are we official?" Louis asked, taking a huge bite of his sandwhich and he felt a lot more calm asking this question than he thought he was going to be.

Harry smiled up at him, "I would like to be."

Louis nodded, taking Harry's hand in his, "What a coincidence because I would like to be as well."

"Isn't that too funny."

They both chuckled at each other before going back to their food as if that was the most normal conversation and that's how it worked with them. Serious topics were so civil between them but when it came to what they were going to watch or what they were going to eat it was like going to war.

Louis looked over the area, taking in the picture ready city around him but somehow the only thing he could truly find breath taking was the boy in front of him. He whipped out his phone, snapping a photo of Harry, laughing when Harry looked up and caught him.

"For the boys?" Harry asked as he put a forkful in his mouth and honestly who eats a sandwich with a fork and a knife.

Louis shook his head before clicking share and selecting instagram from his list.

He framed the photo and captioned it, very picturesque lunch, city, and cafe yet i can only focus on this cutie pie. also, who the fuck eats a sandwich with a fork and knife? posh spice is my boyfriend.  
He tagged @harrystyles and that was that. It didn't take long, maybe fifteen minutes before the first pap showed up, keeping his distance and sitting on the bench across the street but he was very blatant about taking his photos.

Louis wasn't out as gay, wasn't really out as anything to be blunt, he had never dated anyone since xfactor nor confirmed or denied anything. He wasn't really worried or scared of what people would say, he knew there would be people who accepted it and people that didn't and that's just like every other single decision he makes.

He was going to show Harry off proudly, whether the public liked it or not. So when Harry looked over at the photographer a little worriedly and asked Louis if he was okay, Louis just took his hand and nodded; he was perfectly fantastic.

"Check your instagram love."

When Harry pulled up his instagram he went from 30,000 followers to 160,000 in just fifteen minutes; he looked at Louis a little worriedly. When he checked Louis' profile he saw the photo Louis uploaded, chuckling at the caption he leaned over the table and kissed Louis' cheek.

Harry clicked the photo option and snapped a shot of their intertwined hands, changing the filter to a dark black and white to match his theme. He tagged Louis with the caption, tied in knots; hands and tummy.

When he showed Louis the boy laughed, "I will be honest Styles, I don't quite get it?"

"Like our hands are tangled in knots but also you makes my stomach get knots..." Harry explained sheepishly, blushing slightly.

Louis' smile was blinding, he picked up their intertwined hands, kissing Harry's fingers lightly.

"I couldn't relate any more."

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay i'm sorry my mom gave birth to me
> 
> please leave a kudos or review if you liked or if you hated it or if u have a prompt idk okay bye


End file.
